


Le Long Chemin

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Matchmaking, Religion, Romance, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Hawke demande à Sebastian de l'accompagner sur la Côte Blessée pour aider à faire correspondre Aveline et Donnic. Le Frère n'est pas amusé.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 1





	Le Long Chemin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760501) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



Assis par terre près de la porte du capitaine de la Garde municipale n’est certainement pas la meilleure utilisation de mon temps.

Hawke virevoltait ses cheveux distraits, à ma grande surprise, aussi l’air extrêmement ennuyé et plutôt mal à l’aise. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle avait cette tique, car je sentais que la lutte contre les routiers et les explorations sur les routes profondes ne semblait pas digne de soins capillures et les affaires du cœur.

Eh bien, toute ce jour né a été sur des circonstances surprenantes.

* * *

« S’il te plaît, Sebastian ! » Elle a supplié. « Le tout se sent si disgracieux ! »

Elle est venue me chercher à la Chantrie, tôt ce matin-là, alors que je m’occupais des bougies aux morts. Je n’ai pas eu la chance de terminer mes prières avant qu’elle ne grogne sa demande.

J’avais l’habitude des invitations bizarres de Hawke, et habituellement je suis plus qu’heureux de m’occuper d’eux. C’est une bonne amie et une combattante féroce, je n’ai jamais craint pour ma vie avec elle à mes côtés, sans parler de ma dette permanente avec elle.

Cela, cependant, était un peu trop bizarre. Pour aider à faire correspondre le capitaine de la Garde avec un gardien. En faisant les rondes devant eux.

« Je peux le voir. » J’étais d’accord. « C’est pourquoi je ne pense pas que je devrais m’impliquer. Comment le capitaine de garde Aveline dirait-il si elle savait que vous êtes si ouvert sur sa vie privée ? »

« Elle m’a demandé de l’aide, et maintenant je te demande ... » Elle marmonna.

« Elle t’a demandé, pas moi. Tu devrais faire ce que tu pouvais, ne pas mordre plus que tu pouvais mâcher, et certainement pas aller répandre l’histoire autour de la ville. »

« Je le sais ! » Elle s’est défendue. « C’est pourquoi je suis venu à toi, vraiment. Varric et Isabela diraient tout le patronage à l’homme pendu, Merrill a de bonnes intentions, mais elle a un manque terrible de tact, et Fenris et Anders sont terribles à la romance. »

« Et tu penses qu’un frère de la Chantrie serait une meilleure option ? »

« Oui ? » Elle a dit, faiblement. « Ecoute, tu avais une vie romantique prolifique quand tu étais plus jeune. D’ailleurs, maman me dit que toutes les nobles filles te demandent d’entendre leurs confessions. »

J’ai senti mes joues rougir. « C’est hors de question ! »

« Ce que je veux dire par là, c’est que vous savez comment cela fonctionne. » Elle a répliqué, fact-of-factly, puis, chuchotant, elle a dit : « C’est plus que je peux dire pour moi-même. »

La déclaration m’a fait m’arrêter un instant, car j’étais tout à fait sûr qu’elle se serait impliquée avec Fenris à un moment donné, ou du moins Anders dans les trois mois où ils étaient absents aux Routes Profondes.

Néanmoins, alors que je l’entendais très bien, dans le respect de son droit à la vie privée sur ses affaires du cœur, je n’ai pas presse, malgré ma curiosité profonde dans la question.

« Je ne sais pas comment t’appelles l’expérience, mais j’insiste sur le fait que je n’ai pas de compétences particulières sur ces questions. Même si je l’ai fait, mes intérêts ont été fermement et historiquement envers le sexe plus juste, et j’en viens à comprendre qu’il s’agit d’un métier tout à fait différent. » J’ai fait valoir, en essayant de mettre un terme à la discussion.

Elle gémit inconvenante, et me regarda mort dans les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas vous dire cela, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Hier nuit, Aveline voulait que je prenne Donnic pour boire un verre à l’homme pendu et le distraire pendant un certain temps avant qu’elle n’arrive, et maintenant il est sous l’impression que je suis intéressé par lui. Il m’a rejeté, bien sûr, et remercie le Créateur pour cela, mais je suis horriblement embarrassé par cela.

« Si tu viens avec moi, peut-être ... Eh bien, peut-être qu’il comprendrait que je ne veux rien avec lui et s’abstenir de faire ce genre de commentaire. Au moins, je pense qu’il ne sauterait plus à cette conclusion. Juste... S’il te plaît ? »

Le gardien Donnic pensait que Hawke s’intéressait à _lui_ , de toutes les personnes ? Et puis est venu à la conclusion qu’elle ne valait pas ses affections? Il avait tout un sens de soi, hein ?

Marian Hawke n’était pas seulement un sang bleu, originaire de l’une des familles les plus importantes des Marches Libres, et avec une habileté martiale enviable, qui sert à la mémoire qu’il a fait usage de quand elle l’a sauvé. Elle était remarquablement belle aussi, oui, mais ce n’est pas tout non plus. Elle avait un caractère noble qui était très difficile à trouver, toujours au service de la chute de Kirkwall, même si elle a pris des décisions douteuses à l’occasion.

L’idée que Donnic est en quelque sorte au-dessus d’elle m’a donné envie de rire.

« Très bien. Allons-y. » J’ai concédé, soupirant.

Elle rayonné et m’a conduit aux portes de la ville par la main. Ça ne me dérangeait pas.

* * *

Son plan à la Côte Blessée ne s’est pas bien passé.

Aveline avait raison de demander toute l’aide qu’elle pouvait obtenir, car elle était désespérée quand il s’agissait de relations amoureuses, et il était douloureusement pénible de le regarder se dérouler.

Après avoir dégagé tout le chemin des routiers et des trafiquants, Donnic et Aveline ont eu une patrouille complètement calme, où elle ne pouvait pas former une seule phrase qui ne se sentait pas comme des clous sur un tableau, sans parler du calibre romantique pitoyable de celui-ci.

Hawke était carrément frustrée, chuchotant des expletives à elle-même, elle pensait que je ne pouvais pas entendre, et j’ai l’habitude de châtiment la langue, mais il y avait un temps et un endroit pour jurer, et je dois dire que c’était tout.

Enfin, quand ils ont atteint notre avant-poste au bout de la piste, elle a perdu l’anonymat et a sauté devant la paire de gardes, un doigt qui remue devant son visage.

« Nous n’avons pas toute la nuit, vous savez ?! » Elle leur a crié.

Donnic, confus, regarda entre moi, émergeant des buissons, Hawke et Aveline.

« Quelqu’un pourrait-il s’il vous plaît me dire ce qui se passe ? » Il a demandé.

J’ai soupiré. « Garde Donnic, excusez ma franchise, mais pour l’amour du Créateur, Hawke et moi avons essayé d’aider le capitaine Aveline à communiquer ses sentiments pour vous toute la jour née. S’il vous plaît coopérer, parce qu’elle est impuissante. »

« Capitaine ? » Il se tourne vers elle pour confirmer, et elle ne pouvait rire sans engagement. Face à une telle réponse fascinante, il répondit, mal à l’aise : « Je ... Devrait se rendre à la caserne.

« Très imprudent. » J’ai commenté, mais n’a fait aucune autre tentative de dissuader l’homme.

Comme il est parti, Aveline se tourna vers Hawke dans la rage absolue. « Je croyais qu’on était amis. »

« Les amis poussent parfois. » C’était sa réponse.

« Je dois résoudre ce problème. Il pourrait demander un transfert, déposer une plainte. Elle a dit, inquiet, puis se tourna vers moi. « Vous! Vous viendrez à la caserne et expliquerez pourquoi vous l’avez mis sur place, ou alors aidez-moi ! »

« Aveline, l’amour est patient, l’amour est gentil, mais l’amour ne lit pas les pensées. » J’ai fait remarquer. « J’ai entendu dire que vous vouliez savoir si vous étiez un bon match les uns pour les autres, et je suis désolé de dire, il n’y a pas d’autre moyen. Le Créateur ne vous dira pas la bonne réponse, vous devrez le découvrir vous-même. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent et son emprise sur son épée se resserre. « Je te verras à la caserne. »

* * *

Une fois au quartier général de la Garde municipale, Aveline n’avait pas encore de se calmer.

Elle a fait des allers-retours à travers le salon principal, les autres gardes nous regardant curieusement.

« Créateur, où est Donnic ? » Elle se pencha. « Je dois arrêter cela avant qu’il n’arrive au vicomte. Peut-être des excuses officielles. Quelque chose qui montre aux gardes qu’ils peuvent encore me faire confiance. »

« Peut-être que quelques cadeaux gênants devraient aider. » Hawke a souligné, et j’ai ricané.

La rousse regarda son amie.

« Vous êtes leur capitaine, Aveline. » J’ai dit, en essayant de désamorcer la situation. « Vous n’êtes pas un golem; vous êtes un être humain. Ils s’attendent à ce que vous avez des sentiments, et sont tenus de vous respecter davantage si vous leur montrez à l’occasion. »

« Pas s’ils sont sur le chemin du travail ! » Elle a répliqué.

« Vous ne le savez pas encore. » Hawke signalé.

« Il n’a pas d’importance ! C’est un handicap ! » L’autre femme a répondu, profondément frustrée et effrayée. « Je ne serai pas si stupide à nouveau. »

Le gardien Donnic a choisi ce moment pour apparaître dans les escaliers du quartier général.

« Excusez-moi, Serah Hawke, Messere Vael, j’ai besoin de parler avec Aveline en privé. »

« Garde Donnic. » Aveline le reconnaît, cherche la confirmation de Hawke et les motions pour qu’ils conversent à son bureau.

* * *

Maintenant, nous attendons.

Un rire fort venant de la salle surprend Hawke, qui croise les bras et lui redresse le dos.

« Il semble aller bien. » Elle a commenté.

« Il semblerait que oui. » J’étais d’accord.

Sa bouche tremblait légèrement sur ses pensées, puis elle s’assoit à côté de moi. « Hé, Sebastian ? »

« Oui ? »

« Avant de faire tes vœux, tu as déjà été dans l’amour ? »

« Non. » J’ai dit, catégoriquement. « Quand j’ai quitté le Chantrie, c’est-à-dire quand j’ai commencé à traîner le nom de famille dans la boue, ma mère m’a offert le choix : soit pour revenir à l’ordre, soit pour me marier.

« J’ai horreur de l’idée d’être ce que je pensais être équivalent à enchaîné à une femme le reste de ma vie, alors j’ai pensé que je pouvais juste prétendre avoir une vie juste avec les sœurs pendant un an ou deux, puis reprendre mes intérêts antérieurs une fois que mes parents l’ont oublié. C’est drôle comme ça s’est bien sorti.

« Si j’avais été amoureux, vraiment amoureux, mon choix serait certainement autre. En fait, peut-être que je n’en arriverais jamais au point d’avoir à choisir du tout, je ne me serais jamais égaré.

« Je vois. » Elle s’est tutted. « Le regrettes-toi ? Tu fais tes vœux ? Être incapable de se marier ? »

J’ai ri. « Je ne pourrais jamais regretter une promesse faite au Créateur. Cependant, j’aurais aimé que les choses ne se sont jamais passées de cette façon.

« Tu voudrais dire, les Harimann ? »

« Oui, que trop. J’étais plus qu’heureux de continuer ma vie de troisième fils, en respectant mes vœux, mais je pense que je serais heureux en tant que noble mineur dans un domaine dans les Marches, et cela comprendrait d’avoir une famille, aussi. »

Elle m’a souri tristement. « Pour ce qui vaut la peine, je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé avec ta famille. Je suis désolé que tu es forcé d’jouer un rôle que tu ne voudrais pas vraiment. Créateur sait que c’est quelque chose que j’ai vécu. »

J’ai pensé à ce que je pouvais dire à ce sujet, mais j’essayais encore d’envelopper ma tête autour de ce qui s’était passé. Au lieu de cela, je lui ai demandé : « Qu’en est-il de toi ? Tu désires te marier ? »

« Oui. » Elle a répondu avec honte. « Je suis un mage. Je pense que je devrais me marier, je me sens comme je devrais, pour mon peuple à Circles qui ne peut pas. De plus, vous avez tendance à développer un désir de stabilité lorsque vous devenez réfugié. »

J’ai soupiré. « Je vois. Qui tu voudrais épouser, alors ? »

Ses joues sont rougéennes. « Je ne sais pas. Le mieux que je puisse te dire, c’est que je veux un homme bon. »

« De préférence direct ? » J’ai demandé en plaisantant.

« Andraste, oui ! » Elle respirait.

Pendant qu’elle parlait, Donnic sortit du bureau, baissa légèrement la tête, et Aveline demanda à lui parler.

« Sebastian ? » Elle a demandé de la porte. « Tu voudrais m’attendre ? Nous pourrions nous arrêter chez le boulanger avant de marcher jusqu’à la Chantrie. »

J’ai souri. « J’adorerais. »

« Super. » Elle aussi rayonnait. « Je serai tout de suite. »

Alors, j’ai commencé à penser, qu’est-ce qui fait un homme bon et direct ? Varric connaît peut-être la réponse. Je devrais lui demander un de ces jours.


End file.
